


the strangest thing

by brunetteandblond



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, So Much Sexual Tension, Them against the world, Vampire Wynonna and Nicole, Vampires with Sort of Morals, Wynonna Teaches Nicole How She Lives, Wynonna Turns Nicole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: After years of chosen solitude, Wynonna's used to only relying on herself. She's lost too many people over the decades to want to get close with anyone. Spending her eternally miserable life alone seemed like the best decision she could make.But then she stumbles across a dying woman who changes everything.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 44
Kudos: 62





	1. howlin' for you

**Author's Note:**

> So glad to finally be sharing this story with you all. Let's fucking begin. 
> 
> Oh, and here's a playlist for the story, if you're interested!
> 
> <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6zDBeLhz5WzZ5IFH9ltSgM?si=Q_0UaGMtRouKpuQ_k1e64Q>

The roof was covered with grime, but she didn’t mind sitting on the wet ledge, letting her feet dangle as the rain soaked her ripped clothing. For once, she was not “out on the prowl,” not that she’d ever call it that. Words like that made her feel more like a predator, even if that was technically what she was. Besides, if she ever called it that, it would mean she was becoming more like those pretentious vampire fucks who pretended like they were Batman or Dexter. 

She didn’t need to feed. Not tonight. Most other creatures of the night feasted on whatever food was available, much like teenage swimmers who believed that no food would ever fill them up. She prided herself on only needing sustenance every few days, even if she always felt a little hungry. Though her meals were of the human variety, being more in control of her diet made her feel… less of a monster than what she was. 

Philadelphia was a new city. One she would be able to explore for weeks until she memorized every street and got bored of the scenery. Then, like clockwork, she’d move on to a new city and do the same thing. She would be able to waste time by doing things most humans couldn’t do. Bar and club hop for days and days on end. Jump from buildings to buildings. Fall from said buildings. Attend almost every concert in the area. Rob something valuable from a rich douche and sell it (giving the money to people who actually needed it). (She could and would literally _eat_ the rich if she wanted to.) Binge-watch every episode of _Doctor Who_ without having to get up. She would do all of this while hoping to not run into any others of her unfortunate kind who would definitely disapprove of how she was living (though she wouldn’t call it ‘living’). 

Tonight, however, she was taking the night off of meaningless adventures. For one night, she wanted to ignore the fact that if she fell from the skyscraper, she’d just jump back up again. Her life was fucking boring. And for once, she wanted to act like it wasn’t. 

Despite not needing oxygen to survive, she tried to breathe in the air and remember what the nighttime used to smell like when she was human, but every scent was so overwhelming that she couldn’t smell it all as a whole. She could smell the hot dogs from a cart a block away and the dog shit on the road and the pot that was being smoked by a group of teens in an apartment below her. She could even smell the— 

_Blood._

Almost in a cat-like leap, she hopped off of the roof. Normally, she could control herself and not have to chase after every whiff of human blood, but this time, she couldn’t stop running. She hated that she enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her hair and the frigid rain against her cold face. If she was still human, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to stand it. But now that she was a wild beast, her feral instincts filled her with such eager satisfaction when she was on the hunt. 

Once she reached the location, she hid in the shadows, her combat boots in a puddle that reflected the city lights, but not her. The screams were amplified by her annoyingly perfect hearing that she couldn’t shut off. It made her twitch. She could get involved, tear apart the man who decided to destroy this woman’s life, but she didn’t know if she could stop with just him. The woman was bleeding so profusely and Wynonna knew herself well enough to know she would want to drain her too.

She stood there until she heard the laughter coming from the man. 

Wynonna growled, feeling the rage swallow her whole. Unable to stand still, she darted toward the bloody murder that was taking place, unleashing herself on the man. He barely had the time to react. She sank her teeth into his neck and her nails into his chest. He gasped slightly before going limp. He tasted like cheap liquor and tobacco, making Wynonna feel a little dizzy for a second. The feeling didn’t last long. It never did. 

She ripped his clothes apart, digging her nails in and scratching as deep as she could so that he’d feel it. This wasn’t necessary mutilation; it was pure retaliation for what he did to that woman (and probably others). She wanted to make him pay. Killing him wouldn’t be enough for her right now. She wanted _more._

When she opened his chest, his heart was already still. It almost disappointed her that the pain wouldn’t continue. With one last push, she threw him against the wall and she could hear the crack of his head against the brick wall. It was music to her ears.

_A moan._

She swiftly spun around, the blood of the man still dripping down her chin. 

The woman had been stabbed three times in the abdomen. Wynonna listened closely to her breathing, her heartbeat. The woman with bright red hair was dying and Wynonna clenched her fists, trying to lock the beast back inside of her. 

_It wasn’t working._

Sickening images of her sinking her teeth into the redhead's flesh multiplied in her unsettled mind. Instead of thinking rationally like she normally could, she lost herself in _need._ She couldn’t help but think that if the woman was already dying, it wouldn’t hurt to drain her. _It wouldn’t hurt._ The hunger was unreal. She felt like a new vampire again, unable to control any sort of urges. 

She bit her because she had to. The taste of the woman’s blood made her feel like she was floating. It was more than intoxicating; it was thrilling. She didn’t want to stop. All she wanted in that moment was more of her. _More and more and more and more until there was nothing left._

Her mind caught up with her instincts with the bitter realization that she was killing her. The man might have attacked her and wanted to kill her, but she was the one doing it. She was ending her life. 

“Fuck.” 

Despite her body aching and craving for more, she pulled away. Wynonna looked back at the marks she left with her teeth and felt the strange sensation of nausea. She felt disgusted with herself. She had been doing so well with only attacking and killing those who deserved it. She had her targets. But here she was, killing an innocent because she couldn’t control herself. 

Standing there, her body as completely still as the redhead’s, she knew she should just leave the woman there to die. It was the only thing she really could do. She tried to assure herself that she avenged the woman’s death by killing her attacker. For once, the excuse she made didn’t feel like enough. 

Without thinking, she scratched her own neck, drawing blood. Holding up the human, Wynonna pressed her bleeding neck against the woman’s pink lips. The human only needed a drop.

Once she realized and came to terms with what she had done, the woman’s heart stopped beating, matching Wynonna’s own frozen heart. She stared at the body. Despite knowing that she would have to wait to find out if it worked, she wished that there was something. A sign or some shit to tell her she made the right fucking decision. She never wanted to become a sire. She promised herself she’d never turn anyone. She didn’t want to drag anyone down to her hell. 

“Fuck.” 

She kept staring at the lifeless body, not comprehending why she did it. She killed countless people over the years and never once did she think that turning a person was the right solution. All she knew was that this person was her goddamn responsibility now, whatever that meant. Her own sire abandoned her years ago. Wynonna couldn’t just leave her there and force the young immortal to figure out her own shit. She _wouldn’t_ do it. 

Even if it meant caring for her. Taking her in. Letting her in. 

She had wanted to live out the rest of her immortal life alone. Most vampires were surrounded by those that could keep them entertained. While most had a mix of human lovers and vampire lovers, a few stayed with a pack or coven or whatever they called it these days. A lot of vampires liked to stick together with those who would last as long as them. Wynonna didn’t want that, but here she was. Stuck with someone who might become a restless and young vampire who’d probably end up shaming her for the lifestyle she had too, just like all the others. 

“Fucking fuckity fuck.” 

Wynonna picked the woman up easily, carrying her like she didn’t weigh anything. The woman looked like she was sleeping in her arms. Death wasn’t beautiful—Wynonna understood this fact better than most—but she thought this stranger in her arms was the closest thing to beautiful that Wynonna had seen in a long time. (She wondered if all sires were this drawn to their victims.) Or maybe, she realized, she just felt like shit about the whole damn thing and this was her guilt settling in. 

Knowing she was probably making the worst mistake in her entire depressing existence, she carried the woman to where she was staying, hoping she’d start to make sense of what the hell she just did for a person she didn't know (even though there was something inside of her that made her feel like she had known her forever). 


	2. how to be dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna learns what it's like to watch a new vampire wake up. It's chaos is what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing to say except let's do this.

It was rush hour. Wynonna could tell because she could hear the screeching of cars coming to a halt. If she wanted to, she could probably hear people shouting and cursing. Or maybe if they didn’t care about traffic, she could hear singing and laughing. She might have preferred cities, but she hated the loudness that came with it. For the last two days, she tried her hardest to focus her attention on one thing. Perched on a stool, she sat and watched the redhead, waiting for the change to occur. She knew that the process sometimes took days to complete, but she was growing impatient as the dread gnawed at her insides. Watching over the woman, she had practically become a statue, only moving when she thought she might hear movement.

In the other room sat a target. Almost dead, but not quite. Like always, Dolls gave her the dirty details on him and his rotten existence. She always needed the grim details. It was easier for her to know what her targets had done before ripping their throats out. She grabbed this target off the street when she realized that the redhead was actually changing. (At first, she thought the woman had just died, but when the woman didn’t reach lividity and a stench didn’t form, she realized it had actually worked and that the redhead was going to wake up and never go to sleep ever again.)

Wynonna knew, though, that the most important thing was making sure the redhead didn’t get out of her grasp and go on a rampage. The fear of her waking up was beyond anything she had felt in years. Despite being old, she knew that the hunger of a new vampire was insatiable and painful. The only thing she could compare it to was the feeling of burning and drowning all at once.

But it wasn’t just the hunger that made being a new vampire terrible. Vampires woke up like newborn babies. No memories, no personality, no restraint. All they cared about was satisfying their hunger. Once their hunger’s satisfied, memories and personality slowly return. Most of the time. Wynonna’s memories were still fuzzy at best, but she wasn’t actively trying to remember her past. 

In the meantime, Wynonna did her best to clean the woman up. Her wounds would heal on their own (they already started to scar in the process), but the blood needed to be washed away. It would confuse her when she woke up. She didn’t want to send her into more of a frenzy than she would already be in. 

Wynonna looked at the woman’s scars from her murder and bite mark and hoped that these would be the last of her scars. Most vampires, like Wynonna, were covered in pre-vampire and post-vampire scars. Most vampires had several scars from just biting or fighting each other. Wynonna covered her pre-vampire scars with tattoos. She lost count of them, just like her sire lost count of the times he bit her. 

Wynonna cherished her post-vampire scars. In some ways, they told her entire story. How she fought, how she survived. 

(Mindlessly, she ran her fingers over the new scar on her neck from where the redhead drank.)

Multitudes of scars were just one identifying factor, not that there were very many. Instead of becoming a blank slate or model as some vampire lore in popular culture suggested, vampires didn’t look that different than humans. Generally, vampires were extremely muscled due to their hunting and diet. The one thing that really helped Wynonna identify other vampires was their eyes. Wynonna still had her blue irises that she had as a human, but now she had a rim of garnet color around her pupil. It was almost like an extra layer. She once heard other vampires say that they had this rim because of their nocturnal nature. Wynonna thought it was as good of a theory as any. 

She knew that the redhead’s eyes wouldn’t have this color. At least, not yet. Instead, she knew that they would be black. They always were at the beginning. 

Her plan was a simple one. First, she wanted the redhead to drink from the blood bags she collected. She hoped that the frenzy would dissipate a little before unleashing the woman on the man she had in the other room. After that? Wynonna could only hope she would gain restraint little by little and that the woman could follow her own lifestyle until she was in control. Or, at the very least, semi-control. Not that she expected the redhead to follow her after that. 

She ran through the plan over and over again in her mind until she saw the woman start to stir.

Wynonna hopped off of the stool and grabbed a bag of blood from the fridge. She jumped onto the woman, ready to force the blood from the bag into the woman’s mouth. She could feel the adrenaline rush through her body. It startled her, but almost in a good way. It almost made her feel alive. 

The woman’s eyes opened. _Black._ For a second, there was calm. As if the beast didn’t know she was a beast yet. The eyes almost looked scared before Wynonna could feel the woman’s body start to shake and she howled. 

New vampires were strong, but Wynonna was stronger. She had more than a few years of experience. 

Holding her down was easy. Getting the newborn to stop biting her, however, turned out to be more tricky. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

She kept biting her like a deranged animal. It didn’t hurt, but it annoyed the fuck out of her. She stabbed the bag of blood and practically shoved it into the newborn’s face. The redhead devoured it faster than she had hoped, but Wynonna was prepared with a few other bags. 

Wynonna thought she would be disgusted watching the new vampire go bananas at the bagged blood, but she felt a sliver of satisfaction, hoping that she was doing this right. The last thing she wanted was to fuck this up this new immortal life that she already destroyed once. 

Still holding onto the vampire, she noticed that her eyes were only slightly different. Wynonna grimaced, hoping that the target would satisfy the newbie’s hunger. At least, for a little while. 

“Fucking hell, do not start biting me again, Red,” Wynonna muttered under her breath as she tossed the last bag onto the floor.

The vampire almost cocked her head like she understood. Wynonna knew better. New vamps were almost so wild that they couldn’t understand things like language. Sound would be too much for her anyway, Wynonna figured, with the strangely new heightened senses. 

Red bit her again. 

“You need to stop fucking doing that! Come on, bite-monster! I’m taking you to a live one.” 

She had to practically lug the vampire to the back room of the abandoned art gallery. She figured that the newborn must have not realized that there was a human back there. If she did, Wynonna was sure she’d— 

Red nearly ripped her arm off as she darted toward the unconscious man that was chained up in the back. Cursing, Wynonna let the vampire go. With her arms crossed, she watched with curiosity as the redhead drank and drank, grunting and groaning as if it could never be enough. She listened as the man’s heartbeat slowed to a stop. The newborn turned to look at her, blood dripping from her lips, and at first, Wynonna thought she was saying she was done. But with one jerky head movement, Wynonna realized that the redhead was offering her to join her in the feast. 

Raising her eyebrows, she took a few steps forward. She was confused. Newborns didn’t have manners. At least, not usually like this. She wondered if this was some weird thing that happened with those sired and their sires. Wynonna could remember the loyalty she had to her sire and could see herself doing the same thing. 

When Wynonna sank her teeth into the target’s wrist, the redhead joined in again. There wasn’t much blood left, but Wynonna made sure he was dry. She almost enjoyed it. It was so easy for her to get caught up in the moment, especially with her kind next to her. The moment ended, though, as it always did with her remembering what she was and what she was doing and pushed the man away. 

“You won’t get anything else out of this asshole.” 

Red kept drinking, even though there was nothing there. Wynonna facepalmed. Her eyes were a very dark shade of brown. Getting better, but still not where Wynonna wanted her to be. It wasn’t like she could take her around the city. The redhead would start a massacre.

“Yo, Red! Stop that! You’re embarrassing yourself, seriously.” 

Red growled and Wynonna had to pull the vampire away from the man’s leg. In one swift motion, she chained the vampire next to the man on the wall. The last thing she wanted was to physically hold onto the vampire for days on end. Chaining her up would make her life easier, even if the vampire started to hiss at her. 

“Manners one second, jackassery the next. I hope you’re not as hot and cold when you know who the fuck you are. Listen, I gotta go get rid of the body and find a new one. And wash all this blood off of me because you went all chompy on me and—why the fuck am I talking to you? You don’t understand a damn word, do you?” 

Red lunged at her and Wynonna backed up. Shaking her head, she unchained the man and picked him up as easily as if he was a sack of flour. Grimacing and ignoring the ungodly sounds coming from the redhead, Wynonna carried the man to the back door. She stuffed him into her white van (she knew it reminisced of a creepy serial killer van, but she guessed that was what she was now) with ease. She knew this process well. 

Some vampires didn’t give a shit if they left bodies around for anyone to find. Others knew to cover their tracks better, not wanting to draw attention to a bunch of deaths with weird holes all over their bodies. Wynonna was one to carefully hide the bodies, but to be fair, Dolls was the one who taught her. He was also the one who supplied her with the list of names. 

Going back into the gallery, she headed for the bathroom. Not being able to see her reflection had some perks. While others could see her reflection, Wynonna was destined to not see what she actually looked like, which she thought might have been a blessing. She changed her clothes and washed off the blood that Red caused with her insistent biting. Wynonna rolled her eyes at the scars that already started to appear. She could remember her own sire being covered with bite marks. She wondered how many were hers. 

Putting on a skin-tight red camisole and leather pants, she knew she was going to get a few stares. By now, she was used to the varying degrees of attention. Sometimes, on her darkest nights, she liked it. 


	3. my honest face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has another meal. 
> 
> Wynonna doesn't know how she feels about it.

Burying the body in the fresh grave at the cemetery was easy for Wynonna, who was used to finding places for the dead. Stalking and catching the next target would prove to be more difficult of a task. Her targets all had different lifestyles, but she always found a way to get them. Usually, like in this case, it involved breaking and entering. Her current target lived in a rich penthouse with plenty of security and she knew that she wouldn’t fit in with the residents of the building if she walked through the main entrance. So, instead, she snuck into the garage and found his car. Getting into his Jaguar was simple enough, but waiting him out was frustrating. She just had to hope that he’d get into his car alone. Because if he didn’t, well, her whole plan would have pretty much been fucked. 

When he came to the car screaming at someone on his phone, Wynonna had to stop herself from grinning. Enjoying this would be too easy. She guessed it had to do with her feral instinct to hunt. Or maybe, she wondered if it was the supposed ‘soullessness’ of vampires as some suggest. Wynonna still wasn’t sure if that was even accurate (what the fuck was a soul, anyway?). 

Biting the man once did the trick. She carelessly shoved the man in the back of the car, stole his keys, and started to drive. Fancy cars were not her thing, but she enjoyed using a vehicle that he probably considered to be his prized possession. Besides, she felt good knowing that he wasn’t going to be hunting anyone in this vehicle anymore. Even if he wouldn’t spend a minute in prison like he deserved, Wynonna was glad that she could do something for the children that he attacked. It wasn’t enough, but it had to do. 

Wynonna pulled up into the alleyway where she had left her van and transferred the body. Before heading home, she had one stop. She realized it was probably callous to stop at a bar while she had a man incapacitated in her van, but she already knew she had cruel intentions. 

Drinking alcohol wouldn’t do much for her, but before she had gotten turned, she had become desperately accustomed to whiskey and still cared for the taste. While food could occasionally be consumed by her kind, drinks were a lot easier to handle. Drinking made her feel a resemblance of normalcy. She might not get the buzz, but she could do something that made her feel almost human. 

The bartender recognized her and prepared her drink of choice. It was more of a dive, which she liked. It was more quiet, had darts, and she could beat assholes at pool. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you don’t seem like you belong here?” 

Wynonna looked up from her drink and glared at the bartender, who was staring at her with a curious look that infuriated her. “If that’s your attempt at flirting, you fucking suck at it.” 

The woman shook her head, her ponytail swinging. “That probably came out wrong. I just mean that you’re beautiful in this out-of-the-world kinda way.” 

Wynonna wasn’t necessarily used to the compliments. Usually, her physique, scars, and intense tattoos either scared people away or earned her looks from people who wanted to fuck her. She tried to glare at her, uninterested in the gorgeous woman. Maybe if she didn’t have an unconscious dude in the back of her van she’d be more open to fucking her, but her only intention was to have a fucking drink and forget she had a man in her van and liked it. 

“Are you trying to intimidate me?” The bartender asked. 

“You’re _really_ chatty. In, like, an annoying way.” 

“I like your tattoos,” she said with a dazzling smile that could light up a room. “I have a few myself.” 

“Good for you.” 

“My break’s in twenty if you want to see them. 

Wynonna finished her drink. “Just so you know, I’m not the kind of person who’s a bitch and then becomes nice for one person. I’m just a bitch.” 

The woman raised her eyebrows. She leaned over carefully so that Wynonna could clearly see her chest and whispered, “Who said I like nice?” 

That made Wynonna’s lips curve upwards. Despite herself, she was starting to like her. Or, at the very least, liked her confidence and the humanity that came with it. She never really knew if she was actually attracted to someone. There wasn’t a fine line between wanting someone and wanting to bleed them dry. 

The thought of biting her neck made her twitch. 

“Maybe another time,” Wynonna told her with a shrug and laid down some cash. “I’ll catch you later.” 

She looked disappointed, but nodded gracefully as she got up to leave. Wynonna cursed her existence as she made her way to the van. She knew that in a different universe, she would have jumped at the chance of being with that woman. She would have been able to let herself go. Let herself love and love and love until there was nothing left. 

But she knew she couldn’t. Not with what she was. Not with what she could do to the woman if she lost control. 

When she got back to the gallery, she carried her target to the back room and Wynonna felt relief at the sight that Red hadn’t broken her chains. Instead, the vampire lunged at her, her fangs still out. Wynonna couldn’t remember when she learned to retract her fangs, but she hoped it happened soon for the newbie. 

“Wow, nice to see you, too, baby biter. I got you a snack.” She tossed the man toward the wild vampire, who started ripping him apart as soon as she could get her hands and mouth on him. “Yo, slow down, there. There’s a thing called savoring your meal, you know?” 

Red grunted in response, sinking her teeth into his neck. Wynonna watched with a curiosity that she hoped wasn’t too weird. Part of her thought that she should be disgusted with Red and herself knowing that she made another life-taking beast. But she couldn't help but like seeing a perverted monster being mauled by a hot redhead with vicious fangs. She sat down and rested her head against the wall, just watching. She didn’t know what she was feeling, but she was feeling _something._ The closest thing she could compare it to was pride. 

She knew she should hate this. Hate what she did to her, hate what Red was doing, but there was a part of her that couldn't. A part of her that felt strangely good because she wasn't alone anymore. 

The man was way past dead by the time that the redhead looked up from her meal and stared into Wynonna’s eyes. Wynonna could see it and almost cheered. The vampire’s brown eyes with the garnet rim around her pupil. She wasn’t starving anymore. 

The redhead, tall and built, was hunched over with blood all over her. Her fangs slowly receded and the vampire looked down at herself, at the blood all over her chest, her arms, her hands. She started trying to wipe the blood off of her fingers onto the ground, but it quickly intensified with the vampire trying to rub the blood off of her face. She was doing it so hard that she started to cut her cheeks. 

“Don’t!” Wynonna almost leaped on top of the new vampire. Sitting on her, she grabbed the vampire’s hands so that she would stop scratching her face. “Don’t do that, Red! It won’t help. Trust me, it won’t.” 

The vampire resisted for only a few seconds until she just still. She looked away from Wynonna’s confused and worried gaze. Red almost looked like she was going to cry, except Wynonna knew very well that vampires couldn’t cry. It made her wonder if reality was starting to set in. If the vampire was starting to remember anything. 

“It’s okay,” Wynonna said softly, not wanting to scare her with her voice that was probably incredibly loud for the vampire with heightened senses. “It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” 

The vampire attempted to shake her head. “B-Blood…” 

“I know,” Wynonna replied gently and nodded, hoping that the woman believed her and would calm down. “I know. It’s going to get easier. Let me help you, alright?” 

When Wynonna eased off of her, Red didn’t immediately push her away, which she definitely could have. Wynonna took that as a good sign. 

The killer underneath her was looking so frail that it made Wynonna hurt, almost. There was no humanity inside of the vampire, but something about her resembled so human to her. 

“Let’s clean you up, alright?” 

Wynonna slowly got off of her, giving the new vampire space to move (hopefully without lunging at her likef she did before). There was no way she would take off her chains, though. The vampire might be settling down, but if she caught the scent of blood, she knew that the newbie wouldn’t have the control to stop herself. Hell, Wynonna sometimes still didn’t have that control. 

“I’ll be right back, okay, Red? Right back.” 

She ran to the bathroom for a second to grab towels and water and when she returned, the vampire was in fetal position, her head on her knees. Wynonna stood there for a second, not knowing what to do. She didn’t know how to comfort a new confused vampire or even if she could. 

“Red…” The vampire looked up at her, eyes terrified. “I got you. Stay still.” 

Wynonna used the towel and gently started cleaning the blood off of the vampire’s face. Her lips, her cheeks, her nose. Wynonna spent the time memorizing the vampire’s face. Every freckle, every scar, everything. There was something almost peaceful about it. 

She then went to her neck. She ran the cloth over the scar from where Wynonna bit her. Guilt gnawed at her. She knew that she was the reason why this person was now in so much agony.

“I’m sorry,” Wynonna whispered as quietly as she could. “I’m so sorry.” 

Brown eyes met hers and she didn’t know if the newbie understood her or not. Wynonna didn’t know if she wanted her to understand. She knew that deep down, she was too scared for the vampire to hate her. She hadn’t given a fuck about anyone for decades, but this vampire was different. She might have been her sire, but this wasn’t about some creepy ownership thing that Wynonna’s sire felt about her, this was different. 

“I would let you take a shower, but I’m afraid you’d run off on me and eat people.” She said it like it was a joke, but in reality, it was anything _but_ a joke. She cleaned the blood off of her chest, her arms, her hands. “I can give you clean clothes, though. What color do you like? Shit, almost all my clothes are black but… I’ll be back in one second.” 

Wynonna returned with _the_ blue sweater and some leggings. The sweater was the oldest thing she had. The one thing that she didn’t just toss when she moved to a new city. The sweater was slightly frayed at the sleeves, but it was probably the most comfortable thing that she owned. 

“Here.” She passed it to the redhead. Red grabbed the shirt, but immediately dropped it. Wynonna wondered if the sensation scared her. Any sensation would. “Shit. I can help you change. I know you can’t really verbally give consent right now, but if you understand what I’m saying at all, can you nod or something?” 

The vampire stared at her for a few seconds as if she was trying to let all the words sink in. She slowly started to nod and Wynonna felt relief. Gradually, she moved so that she didn’t scare her. She pulled the vampire’s blood-soaked shirt off and scrubbed the bare skin underneath. When she was clean, Wynonna put the sweater over her head and pulled the woman’s arms through the holes. 

She did the same process with Red’s pants and when she was finished, she stood back and tried to ignore whatever strangeness she felt seeing someone wearing the sweater, 

“There. I’m done. Hands off now, alright?” She took another step back and looked at the creature who was looking down at herself. Her sweater. Her hands. Her fingernails that were broken with dry blood under them. 

Wynonna wondered what was going on in her mind. Without memories, without knowledge of her life or how she got here or what she was now. Wynonna knew that at one point, she was just as empty. She hated herself for putting someone else through it. 

“I—” Red was still looking down, but Wynonna could tell that she was searching for words. 

“Yeah?” 

With her hands covered by the sweater, she rubbed them together. “It—itchy.” 

Wynonna couldn’t help but laugh. She hadn’t laughed this real in this long, she almost startled herself. It seemed to startle Red, too, because she looked up with wide eyes. Not wanting to scare her, Wynonna stopped laughing and attempted a smile. It seemed to somewhat work. Red looked back down at her lap. 

“You know what, Red? You’re fucking hilarious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Tell me what you think! Comments are always welcome! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm on twitter @incwynsita if y'all ever wanna chat!


End file.
